Une aide inatendue
by Karozthor the Necromagus
Summary: Voici une nouvelle fic dont j'ai eu l'idée sous ma douche ce matin  eh oui l'eau m'inspire     Le point de vu sera différent car ca se passera a travers les yeux d'un prof.et pas n'importe lequel  j'ai nommé moi même...
1. Chapter 1

Voici une nouvelle fic dont j'ai eu l'idée sous ma douche ce matin (eh oui l'eau m'inspire)

Le point de vu sera différent car ca se passera a travers les yeux d'un pas n'importe lequel

j'ai nommé moi même...

j'avancais droit vers le château de poudlard où je devais rencontrer le directeur Albus Dumbledore,

le crépuscule s'avançait lentement et finalement j'arrivais devant les gargouilles qui montaient la garde devant les grilles du château mythique. Celles ci s'ouvrirent une fois que j'en ai prononcé le mot de passe qui m'avais été fourni dans la lettre qui m'avais été envoyé pour me donner rendez vous ce soir.

Quelques minutes plus tard je franchissais la lourde porte qui m'avais été ouverte par un homme chez qui je ne ressentit aucune aura magique, sans doute un cracmol.

-Suivez moi je vous accompagne jusqu'au bureau du directeur.

Cinq étage plus tard je passais une gargouille qui gardait le bureau du vénérable vieillard.

Entrez entendis-je après avoir frappé à la porte du bureau.

-Bonsoir monsieur dis-je.

Ah bonsoir monsieur Coralin, je vous attendais. Asseyez vous je vous pris

Je senti chez le vieux sage une puissance qui me fit comprendre pourquoi Lord Voldemort le craignait. Mais je sentis également une sorte de malédiction de magie noire dans son bras droit.

-Donc, reprit-il vous avez porté votre candidature pour le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

- Tout à fait professeur.

-Vous comprendrez que je sois suspicieux sur le fait que vous soyez un agent de Lord Voldemort.

Il remarqua que je ne trésailli pas à l'entente du nom mille fois maudit. Plus par volonté de ma part qu'autre chose je releva mes deux manches.

-vous pouvez également vérifier si il n'y a pas de sort de dissimulation et même m'interroger sous veritaserum, jamais je n'ai fait parti d'une manière ou d'une autre des larbins de l'ignare des ténêbres.

- Voilà une bien curieuse manière de le nommer, nota dumbledore.

-Je me suis toujours dit que le contraire de la peur c'est le rire il s'est donné un nom pour faire peur alors je lui en donne un pour faire rire.

-N'est ce pas plutot le courage le contraire de la peur?

-Non car sans la peur il ne peut y avoir de courage.

-Voilà une chose bien dite termina dumbledore, bien venons en au fait je vous avoue que je suis un peu suspicieux sur votre capacité à enseigner du fait de votre jeune age il est vrai que 20 ans est plutot jeune pour être professeur.

-La sagesse et la puissance n'attendent pas forcément le nombre des années de plus ayant énormément voyagé depuis toujours j'ai pu apprendre des magies qui laisseraient même les plus expérimentés des mages de plus le monde magique ne repose t'il pas sur un jeune homme d'a peine 16 ans pour le sauver. Et la dessus je laissais apparaître mon aura.

-Effectivement je pense avoir fait une petite erreur sur votre niveau dit le vénérable shooté au citron.

Mais je peux également voir dans votre aura que vous pratiquez la magie noire reprit il avec une certaine retenue.

-Qui peux dire que la magie est noire ou blanche il n'y a que la magie et l'intention de celui qui l'utilise, par exemple considèrez vous le sortilège de lévitation comme un sort noir et pourtant rien ne peux empecher qui que ce soit de l'utiliser pour tuer.

Dumbledore sembla réfléchir a ces paroles

Et de même si j'utilisais l'avada kedavra pour faire mourir une personne qui est mourante et qui souffre est ce un meurtre ou bien un acte d'humanité.

Après quelques secondes de reflexion dumbledore reprit.

-Il semble selon moi que vous avez le profil pour enseigner içi je vous souhaite donc la bienvenue professeur Coralin.

-Merci professeur je vous faire une demande particulière?

-Quelle est elle?

-Je souhaiterais donner des cour supplémentaire a Mr Potter avant la rentrée des classes.

-Pourquoi donc demanda le vieux mage?

-Simplement pour lui donner les armes nécessaires pour vaincre Voldemort.

Et également ouvrir un club de duel pour la rentrée. Rajoutais-je.

Je vais voir cela mais je pense que cela ne posera pas de problème.

-Je vous remercie professeur.

-Vous joindrez vous a nous pour le diner et rencontrer le corps professoral?

-Bien entendu.

Et la dessus je le suivi.

Fin du premier chapitre

toutes les remarques constructives sont les bienvenues.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Une fois arrivé à la porte de la grande salle Dumbledore me présenta.

-Mes chers amis je vous présente notre nouveau professeur de DCFM, Honjira-iule Coralin.

-Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer dit une femme avec un chignon tiré impécablement qui s'avéra être le professeur mc gonnagal.

Je salua les uns après les autres mes nouveaux collègues puis je m'installa près de Severus Rogue.

Et nous commençames à manger.

Après quelques minutes perturbé uniquement par les murmures entre Albus et Minerva Rogue fini par demander?

-De quelle origine etes vous monsieur Coralin ce nom ne me dit rien. Seriez vous d'origine moldue?

-Non pas le moins du monde Coralin est un pseudonyme que j'ai pris après avoir fugué de chez mes parents lorsque j'étais jeune. Et mon nom complet en fait est une composition de ma part honjira veux dire roi des lezard en japonais et iule est en rapport avec mes ancetres qui étaient originaire de Troie.

-Mais quel est votre véritable nom dans ce cas demanda le directeur?

-Je suis désolé professeur mais mon vrai nom est un secret que j'emporterais dans la tombe. Pas que j'ai quoi que ce soit a cacher mais mon passé ne regarde que moi.

-Très bien dans ce cas je respecte votre décision.

-Eh bien pas moi hurla presque le professeur de potion c'est peut être un espion du seigneur des ténèbres.

-De la part de quelqu'un qui porte la marque des ténèbres c'en est presque amusant.

Sans coup férir le maitre des potions sorti sa baguette et lança un sort de stupefixion sur son voisin de table qui le la para d'un simple mouvement de la main, chose qui laissa toute l'assistance pantoise.

-Magie sans baguette dit le directeur d'un murmure tout a fait audible

-Cela fait parti des choses que j'enseignerais a vos élèves et un en particulier, je vous dit à demain chers collègues, dis-je avant de me lever et de quitter la salle.


	3. Chapter 3

chapitre 3 une surprise de plus.

Le lendemain je me levais à l'aube afin de commencer a préparer mes plan de cours pour mes élèves puis regardant par ma fenetre j'observa le ciel. C'était une magnifique journée pour faire du balai.

Après cela je me rendit dans la grande salle afin de prendre mon petit déjeuner, plusieurs professeurs étaient déjà présent. Me voyant le maitre de potion m'avada kedavrisa des yeux et la directrice de Gryffondor eu un air renfrogné en me voyant.

-Bonjour a vous tous, dis-je.

Puis m'asseyant je demanda au vénérable gluco... euh directeur.

-Professeur verriez vous une objection a ce que j'aille voler un peu au stade de quidditch?

-Non pas le moins du monde mais avez vous réfléchi aux programmes de cette année pour les élèves?

-Oui j'ai tout préparé avant de venir, lui répondis-je. Et concernant ce dont je vous ai parlé hier serait il possible de commencer dès cet après midi?

-Oui je l'enverai chercher dès cet après midi aurez vous besoin d'autre chose?

-Non simplement un endroit assez spacieux.

-Très bien dès qu'il arrive je vous l'envoie et il vous montrera lui même le lieu.

Puis je sorti de la salle pour aller chercher mon balai et me rendre sur le terrain de quidditch.

Trois heures plus tard alors que j'était en train de voler je vit une personne arriver dans le stade et m'observer, décidant d'atterir a proximité de la dite personne.

Arrivant à sa hauter je vis que c'était un jeune homme de taille moyenne avec les cheveux brun en bataille des yeux d'un vert qui faisait sans nul doute pense au sortilège de mort. Harry potter la plus grande peur du mégalo des ténêbres était face à moi.

-Bonjour Mr Potter je suis le professeur Coralin et je vais vous donner des cours avancés de magie.

-Enchanté Monsieur, me répondit t'il.

-Alors par contre tant que l'année scolaire n'a pas débutée vous pouvez m'appeler Honjira.

-Bien pro... Honjira.

-Bon alors parlons peu mais parlons bien le directeur m'a dit que vous connaissiez un lieu où je puisse vous entrainer.

-Oui suivez moi.

Quelques minutes plus tard nous étions au septième étage de poudlard et il commença a faire des aller-retour devant un pan du mur et aussitôt une porte apparu.

La salle était extrèmement vaste et une partie était occupé par une bibliothèque très étendue.

-Bien dis-je finalement après m'être retiré de ma contemplation, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit je vais vous donner des cours de magie, des magies venant du monde entier, bien entendue cet entrainement vas être long et très difficile. Tout d'abord je vais commencer par créer une faille temporelle pour qu'une heure dehors représente 1 an içi.

-Comment cela est possible, me demanda t'il?

-C'est une pratique que je tiens d'une peuplade de micronésie expliquais-je.

-Bien allons-y me dit il.

Quelques minutes plus tard la bulle temporelle était faite.

-Bien maintenant que cela est fait l'entrainement peut commencer, tout d'abord je vais faire de toi un animagus, assieds toi dans une position où tu te sent à l'aise et je vais commencer a réciter l'incantation.

Il s'assit en tailleur et je récita la formule:

o di raa o di ra

ka raa de ka raa de

kum ba a le kum ba a le

ka ba le ka va la ko wa la

aussitôt une intense lumière émana du jeune potter et il se reveilla de la transe dans laquelle je l'avais plongé.

-Ah alors quel est votre animal totem harry?

-Euh il faut croire que je ne fais rien comme tout le monde.

-Ah bon pourquoi?

-Eh bien j'ai cinq animaux totem.

-Impréssionnant, par le plus grand des hasards ce ne seraient pas un gryffon un blaireau un aigle et un basilic ainsi qu'un phénix?

-Si mais comment le savez vous?

-Parce que quand on sait de qui tu descend c'est on ne peu plus normal, jeune héritier.

Eh oui mr potter rare sont les gens a savoir que les potter descendaient au fil des mariages des quatres fondateurs. Et il faut croire que vous descendez également de morgane lafey car elle était le seul animagus phénix connue.

Bien maintenant que cela est dit il faut vous transformer et voilà comment vous allez faire...

10 mois simulés plus tard... et 50 minutes plus tard temps réel.

Bien harry je pense que maintenant nous pouvons sortir et montrer tes progrès au directeur.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

l'impuissant des tenebres passe a l'attaque.

Alors que moi et harry nous dirigions vers la grande salle voir le directeur une alarme retentie.

-Qu'est ce que c'est me demanda mon jeune élève?

-Je n'en sais rien, mais je pense qu'il s'agit d'une alerte. Suis moi harry dépéchons nous.

En chemin nous tombâmes sur la directrice de gryfindor qui nous dit:

-Nous sommes attaqués par les deatheaters le directeur nous attends tous dans la grande salle, par contre vous mr Potter vous devez vous réfugier dans la salle commune de gryfindor dit finalement l'animagus chat.

-Hors de question professeur je me joint a vous renchérit mon élève avec une voix et une détermination qui ne lui était pas coutumière.

-Mais Potter ce combat est hors de votre porté contrat-elle.

-Cela reste a prouver professeur vous ne connaissez pas mon véritable niveau.

Et sur ce il parti en courant avant de se transformer en gryffon sous le visage choqué de sa directrice.

-Mais..mais.. comment est ce possible qu'il soit animagus cela prends des années pour le devenir et il faut parfaitement controler sa puissance.

-Cessez de vous poser des question pour l'heure minerva les réponses viendront, il est temps de le rejoindre.

En arrivantdans la grande salle nous vîme une scene qui fit se décrocher la machoire de ma collègue le professeur snape était en train de faire un ballet aérien sous la férule de la baguette d'Harry.

-Eh bien professeur vous disiez concernant mes talents inexistant?

-Harry s'il te plait arrête dit le vénérable professeur glucoman.

-Bien professeur dit il en levant sa baguette ce qui fit faire une chute de près de 4 mêtres au maitre des potions qui fini par s'écraser sur un sol particulièrement mou.

Ce dernier se releva en lançant un regard qui tue envers le dernier des Potter.

-Bien maintenant nous devons nous organiser une trentaine de deatheaters et des démentor ont été détecté dans l'orée de la fôret interdite donc nous allons nous organiser reprit le directeur.

Pour commencer mme bibine vous vous posterez sur la tour d'astronomie afin de les viser professeur sinistra vous vous joindrez a elle, minerva, severus, honjira vous vous joindrez a moi quand a toi Harry ...

-Je viens avec vous professeur et ce n'est pas négociable, dit mon élève sur le même ton que celui qu'il avait tenu a sa directrice de maison.

-Bien Harry si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux dit le vieux sage résigné.

-Par contre professeur je m'occupe personnelement de wormtail et de Bellatrix s'ils sont là.

-Non harry cela est bien trop risqué nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque que tu te fasse capturer.

-Cela suffit professeur vous savez quel est mon destin et personnelement je préfère entrer dans l'arene par moi même que d'y être trainé de force. Et sur ce il sorti de la grande salle sous le regard médusé des autres professeurs.

Nous finimes par le rejoindre dehors devant le portail d'entrée et nous les vîmes arriver: Plusieurs centaines de dementors, n'attendant pas plus nous envoyames tous nos patronus mais ce qui se passa par la suite personne- mis a part moi- ne s'y attendais, de la baguette du jeune potter sortirent non pas un mais cinq patronus correspondant a ses animagus mais le plus troublant encore c'est qu'ils étaient d'une couleur d'un noir onyx si profond mais en meme temps semblaient briller d'un éclat ténébreux. Mais la suite parut encore plus incroyable les patronus d'Harry n'attaquaient pas les dementors a la place ils ouvrirent en choeur leurs gueules et de chacune sortit un rayon aussi noir qu'eux qui ne faisait pas fuir les démentors mais les anéantissaient en ne laissant derrière eux que des capes noires.

Les autres professeurs je le vit étaient encore sous le choc de la démonstration de puissance du jeune héritier. Le temps que tout le monde se remette de cette action hors norme tous les dementors étaient détruits puis.

Voyant que les deatheaters arrivaient nous reprîmes tous le combat les sorts fusaient depuis plusieurs minutes quand j'entendit une énorme explosion. Tout le monde se tourna dans la direction d'où elle provenait et là tout le monde -même moi- fût choqué au pieds du jeune potter se trouvait un cadavre quasi méconnaissable, les autres deatheaters sous la choc autant que nous commencèrent a s'enfuir pour sauver leur vie puis l'espace d'une seconde le jeune gryfindor se transforma en aigle royal sous le regard choqué du reste de l'équipe enseignante -surtout du professeur mc gonnagal- et vola vers un petit homme replet qui a son tour se transforma en rat quelques secondes plus tard le rat était entre les serres de l'aigle qui se posa devant le directeur avant de reprendre sa forme originelle.

-Voila quelqu'un qui devrait être a azkaban professeur dit-il.

-Mais comment est ce possible potter que vous ayez deux animagus dit ma collègue encore sous le choc.

-Comment, mais c'est impossible d'avoir plusieurs animagus rajouta le maître des potions.

Et la dessus il se transforma en gryffon pour confirmer les dires de sa directrice de maison.

-Je pense que vous nous devez quelques explications dit le directeur.

-Bien sur professeur dis-je.

Quelques minutes plus tard nous étions dans le bureau du directeur qui fixa gravement toute l'assemblée.

-Bien je crois que des réponses sont de mise honjira dit mon élève.

-Tout d'abord reprit le vainqueur de grindelwald quel est ce sort que tu as utilisé sur Bellatrix?

-C'est le sort vindicare dit le survivant.

-Et en quoi consiste t'il demanda sa directrice de maison?

-C'est un sort qui a la particularité d'être un sort de magie blanche qui provoque dans la magie de celui qui est touché une instabilité qui croit a la mesure des souffrances que la personne a faite ressentir et qui fini par la tuer en lui faisant ressentir toute la souffrance qu'il ou elle a fait ressentir a ses victimes.

Ces explications laissèrent l'assemblée pantoise.

-Bien et pour les animagus comment as tu pu le devenir aussi rapidement?

Pour cette question j'expliquai:

c'est grace a moi professeur parmis mes techniques j'ai la possibilité de créer une bulle temporelle ou le temps passe plus lentement pour vous il s'est passé une heure mais pour nous il s'est passé près d'un an.

-Je comprend mieux les raisons de l'augmentation de puissance d'Harry.

-Bien professeur par contre je pense que je vais aller me reposer renchérit ce dernier.

-Tu peux y aller Harry.

Et il sortit sous le regard remplit de respect des professeurs et a ma grande surprise de Snape.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

une sacrée surprise

il s'avera que harry tellement fatigué par ses efforts pour le combat qu'il dormit jusqu'au lendemain midi, les autres professeurs je le vit en étaient inquiets, mais la veille au soir je me chargea de les rassurer.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas la dépense magique qu'il a fait était assez importante et il est normal qu'il doive récupérer car dans la bulle temporelle il n'y a aucune fatigue physique mais l'esprit lui est mis a rude épreuve parce que nous ne dormons pas.

-Je comprend mieux répondit le vieux sage.

Par contre professeur si je ne m'abuse demain est l'anniversaire d'Harry et je me demandais si nous pouvions organiser une fête avec ses amis pour lui remonter le moral. Et j'aurais peut etre une idée de cadeau qui je crois lui ferais aussi plaisir qu'une victoire finale sur Voldemort -tressaillement presque général dans la salle- mais je vais devoir m'absenter quelques heures.

Le midi lorsque harry vint pour le déjeuner il s'étonna des regards de l'ensemble des professeurs.

-Que se passe t'il professeurs aurais-je une seconde tête qui aurais poussé pendant la nuit?

Et a sa surprise et la mienne il y eu un fou rire général dans l'assemblée dont un de la part de Severus Snape personnage pas vraiment réputé pour être un fan de l'humour au premier degré.

-Ah en fait a la reflexion c'est peut etre quelqu'un qui a maladroitement jeté un sortilège d'euphorie dans la nourriture en faisant un détour par les cuisines fit-il en me lançant un clin d'oeil.

Puis il vint s'assoir face au directeur.

-Tout a fait en passant quel est le programme de la journée?

-Eh bien relache cette après midi lui dis-je. J'ai des choses a faire. D'ailleurs je vais devoir y aller cher collègues, harry je vous dit a plus tard. En passant bon anniversaire Harry.

-Ah pendant que j'y pense rajouta le directeur voici tes résultat aux BUSE.

Harry prit le parchemin où se trouvaient ses notes:

BREVET UNIVERSEL

DE SORCELLERIE ÉLÉMENTAIRE

Le candidat est admis Le candidat est recalé

s'il obtient l'une des s'il obtient l'une des

notes suivantes: notes suivantes:

Optimal (O) Piètre (P)

Effort exceptionnel (E) Désolant (D)

Acceptable (A) Troll (T)

HARRY JAMES POTTER A OBTENU :

Astronomie: A

soins aux créatures magiques: E

Sortilèges: E

Défense contre les forces du Mal: O

Divination: P

Botanique: E

Histoire de la magie: D

Potions: E

Métamorphose: E

-Génial 7 buses dit-il. Dommage je n'ai pas la note requise en potion, tant pis pour la carrière d'auror.

-Mais n'était-ce pas ce que vous vouliez faire le plus Mr Potter dit Mc Gonagall.

-Si mais après tout ce qu'ils m'ont fait l'année dernière je n'ai pas vraiment envie de faire parti des personnes qui n'ont pas d'autres choix que de leurs obéir. Non je me dit maintenant que le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal me conviendrait mieux, je crois qu'on en a eu la preuve en juin.

Plusieurs membre de l'équipe enseignante acquièsserent.

-Mais je pourrais aussi après la guerre envisager une carrière ministèrielle, car je me rend compte que cette guerre est le resultat de l'intolérence et de la mesquinerie et avec quelqu'un comme Hermione a mes coté je pense que nous pourions changer radicalement la manière des gens de voir les choses et d'établir l'égalité entre tous les peuples magiques.

-Si tu envisage les choses de cette manière je ne peux que te donner mon aprobation Harry et te donner entièrement raison sur ta manière de voir les choses dit Dumbledore.

Et Harry sorti de la grande salle.

En apparté:

-Albus pensez vous vraiment qu'il soit capable de faire cela?

-Je n'ai aucun doute Minerva que si quelqu'un peux le faire c'est bien Harry.

Ces paroles laissèrent pensives bon nombres des personnes dans la salle.

-Encore faudrait-il que le seigneur des ténèbres soit vaincu rajouta le maitre des potions.

-Je ne m'en fait d'aucune manière pour cela il sera vaincu et il ne tiendra qu'a la nouvelle génération de balayer les ruines de notre monde pour en reconstruire un qui pourra nous rendre fier d'eux répondit le vieux mage.

POV harry:

dans ses pensés Harry se promenait dans le parc quand il décida d'aller voir son grand ami Hagrid.

Une fois arrivé a sa porte il frappa.

-Qui est la dit une voix bourru a travers la porte?

-Bonjour Hagrid c'est moi Harry.

-Oh Harry dit le demi géant ne reste pas la entre donc.

Quelques secondes plus tard une tasse -de la taille d'un seau- de thé servi a chacun Hagrid reprit.

-Alors comment se passent tes vacances?

-Oh très bien la première partie un peux moins malgré le fait que les Dursley m'ai laissé en paix du au fait que je puisse faire de la magie, sinon les cours avec le professeur Coralin sont proprement géniaux.

-Ah ca me fait plaisir de l'entendre.

Et ils continuèrent a parler jusqu'au soir quand quelqu'un alla frapper a la porte.

-Oh Albus quel bon vent vous amène?

-Eh bien je cherchait Harry mais j'ai vu juste en pensant qu'il était içi.

-Oui désolé professeur nous avons parlé et je n'ai pas vus le temps passer.

-Si vous voulez bien vous joindre a nous ce soir Hagrid?

-Bien sur professeur.

Et ils allèrent tous ensemble dans la grande salle.

Quand ils entrèrent en ouvrant grand les portes Harry entendit:

SURPRISE!

Et là il exulta tous ses amis étaient présents ainsi que certains membre de l'ordre du phénix qu'il apréciait tel que Tonks, Remus, Mrs Figg il y avait également certains membres de l'AD tels que Ernie Macmillan, Luna Lovegood, Alicia Spinett, Katie Bell et bien sur tous les Weasley y comprit Bill, Charlie et Percy.

Ce dernier se dirigea vers Harry avec un air repentant et lui dit:

Harry je tenais a te présenter mes excuses j'aurais du comprendre que si ma famille te faisait confiance c'est que tu disais la vérité. Et il regarda ses chaussures comme si c'était la chose la plus fascinante du monde.

- Je te pardonne dit Harry en lui tendant la main. Et il la serra avec un sourire de deux kilomètres de long.

-Molly se rua vers lui et lui fit une telle étreinte que Harry se demanda si elle était heureuse de le voir ou si elle essayait de le tuer par étouffement.

-Bien maintenant du devrais ouvrir tes cadeaux je crois dit elle.

-Euh d'accord dit il en se rendant vers le tas de cadeaux.

Quelques minutes plus tard Harry avait tous ses cadeaux qui comprenaient un bon nombre de livres de magie avancée et autres choses utiles en tant de guerre, c'est alors que je m'adressa à lui:

-Harry il y a encore un cadeau que je voudrais te faire dis-je en me rendant vers la porte derrière la table des professeurs et je l'ouvrit ce qui laissa apparaitre...

je sais je suis sadique de laisser l'histoire la mais vous aurez une sacré surprise au prochain chapitre


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Retrouvailles et explications.

-SIRIUS dirent ensemble Harry Ron et Hermione. Tout d'abord surpris Harry se rua sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras en balbutiant.

-Mais ce n'est pas possible tu était mort, oh merlin c'est un miracle.

-Du calme Harry je suis là c'est fini je ne te laisserais plus.

Tout le monde regardait le jeune homme et son parrain en larmes avec pour certains quelques picotements qui n'étaient pas du a une poussière dans l'oeil.

Finalement Dumbledore s'approcha et demanda.

-Comment un tel prodige est il possible? Je pensais qu'il était impossible de ressortir du voile une fois entré dedans.

-Je pourrais vous l'expliquer dis-je mais plutôt dans un lieu clos et a l'abris de toutes oreilles indiscrètes.

-Bien allons dans mon bureau dans ce cas dit le directeur. Et Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Remus,

Mc Gonagall le directeur et moi même.

Une fois arrivés sur place tout le monde s'installa dans des fauteuils conjurés pour l'occasion.

-Eh bien comment avez vous pus faire, me demanda finalement le directeur?

-Eh bien voilà en fait je vous avais déjà expliqué que je pouvais créer une bulle temporelle afin de ralentir le temps, ce que je ne vous ai pas dit c'est que j'ai également la possibilité une fois dedans de le faire reculer dans une certaine limite car c'est très épuisant pour moi et si je remonte trop loin je peux en mourir, donc je suis limité a un retour maximum de 3 mois. Donc usant de cette capacité et ayant vu la tristesse d'Harry pendant notre entraînement, j'ai pris la décision de repartir au ministère pendant les événements de juin et de réussir a capter Sirius juste avant qu'il ne passe le voile, puis par la suite je lui ai tout expliqué y compris le fait que non je n'était pas un mangemort dis-je avec un sourire en le regardant.

-Incroyable dirent en choeur plusieurs des personnes présentes.

-Tout à fait en passant nous avons capturé queudver hier donc on peux dire que tu es libre Sirius dit Harry.

-Mais c'est fantastique dit ce dernier en commencant à danser la gigue dans le bureau y entrainant la directrice de gryffindor contre son gré, je suis libre, je suis libre, je suis libre,je suis libre.

Et tout le monde se mit a rire de l'infortune de la sous directrice. Puis ils repartirent tous vers la grande salle afin de fêter comme il se doit le retour et la liberté de Sirius.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 un incroyable duel

les semaines se passèrent tranquillement entre les entrainements d'harry les réunions avec l'ordre -que j'avais intégré le lendemain du retour de Sirius- finalement je proposait une chose a citron-man en chef.

-Professeur pourrais-je vous demander un service?

-Si je peux y faire face oui. Quel est il ?

-Je voudrais que vous fassiez un duel contre Harry afin de voir son niveau. Dis-je sans ménagement.

-Ses progrès sont ils a se point?

-Eh bien en fait pour dire vrai je pense qu'il a dépassé votre niveau mais je ne peux jurer de rien car le mien est bien moindre.

-Je pense que cela pourrais être un bon test pour lui je suis d'accord.

Et nous partimes du bureau après qu'il ai envoyé Fawkes chercher le jeune héritier qui vivait désormais avec Sirius.

Quelques minutes plus tard devant la grande porte du château nous fumes rejoint par l'heritier Potter

-Bonjour professeurs quel est l'entrainement pour aujourd'hui?

-Eh bien ce sera un duel contre moi Harry dit le directeur.

-Pardon dit Harry la machoire lui tombant.

-Tu as bien entendu Harry ton niveau est bien trop supérieur au mien pour que je puisse l'évaluer la seule personne qui le puisse est le professeur Dumbledore.

-Tu es prêt Harry, bats toi de toute ta puissance, n'hésite pas car je ne vais pas te ménager reprit le vénérable citonné.

-Puisqu'il le faut dit il.

Et ils se mirent en garde, ils se jaugèrent pendant quelques secondes et le directeur ouvrit les hostilités. Au début les premiers sorts etaient basiques malgré tout d'un niveau supérieur aux sorts de 7ème année et finalement ils arriverent vite a leur niveau maximum dont certains sorts de harry lancés a la fois de sa baguette et de sa main libre sous les yeux effarrés des autres professeurs qui avaient étés attirés par les bruits. Le combat durat près d'une heure quand soudain je vit le directeur vassiller sans pour autant avoir été touché par un sort, chose qui ne dura pas longtemps car dans la seconde qui suivi il fut touché par un sortilège de stupéfixion. L'action avait été mené de main de maître harry avait d'abord lancé une attaque par légilimencie afin de déstabiliser son adversaire puis l'avait neutralisé et ca avait payé.

Se remettant de leur essouflement ils se remirent sur pieds et finalement se tournèrent vers moi.

-Vous avez fait un excellent travail professeur Coralin, Harry est plus puissant que je ne l'ai jamais été.

J'acquissait au compliment sous les yeux de mes collègues et rougissant de mon élève.

-Eh bien je crois qu'il est grand temps d'aller se restaurer dis-je je pense que vous avez besoin de récupérer de votre épuisement. Et nous partimes déjeuner.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Nouvelle année et début d'une nouvelle ère.

Le jour de la rentrée arriva très vite et avant que je puisse dire Voldemort la répartition eu lieu.

Tandis que la directrice adjointe appelait les premières années les uns après les autres, des murmures enjoués se faisaient entendre a la table des Gryffindors.

Et alors que Maël Zabini était réparti à Ravenclaw Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la table professorale.

Il se tourna vers l'ensemble des élèves et le silence se fit

- Chers élèves et professeurs si je me présente à vous ce soir, c'est pour une raison bien précise.

A cause de Voldemort -tressaillement quasi général dans la salle- notre monde est sans dessus dessous, il a réussi a nous monter les uns contres les autres, les frères ne font plus confiance a leurs frères et sœurs, chacun se méfie de l'autre même quand hier ils étaient amis. A la vue de cet état de fait, je me dit une seule chose. Oublions qu'hier nous ne nous faisions pas confiance, oublions qu'hier nous pouvions avoir des suspicions que l'autre est un ennemi, oublions que l'on nous a appris que le sang pur est au dessus du né-de-moldu que le sang-mêlé est au dessus de l'elfe de maisons, du centaure de l'être de l'eau et de toutes les autres races magiques. Il est temps pour nous tous de créer un monde où chacun est l'égal de l'autre.

Mais voilà aucun combat ne se fait sans soldat, ce soir je m'adresse à vous afin de savoir qui sera a mes cotés lorsque le moment de combattre sera venu. Je peux vous assurer d'une chose quoi qu'il arrive Voldemort ne sera plus là pour nous faire peur pour nos amis nos familles a la prochaine rentrée. Nous allons nous battre et nous allons vaincre.

Et là comme un seul homme- ou presque- la quasi totalité de la grande salle se leva et ce fut une explosion d'applaudissement qui durèrent bien cinq minutes.

Tout en faisant cela plusieurs élèves de la 3ème a la 7ème année s'avancèrent vers lui et se mirent a ses cotés montrant bien leur allégeance a tous et à la surprise générale quelques Slytherin tels que Théodore Nott, Blaise Zabini et Daphné Greengrass le tout sous les hués de quelques Slytherin et Ravenclaw qui étaient sympathisants du ténébreux lord.

À la fin de cette ovation le directeur se leva et le calme se fit dans la salle.

-Mes chers élèves après une telle démonstration d'union je ne peux que vous souhaiter un avenir radieux et un monde uni comme vous l'êtes ce soir, nous sommes les ainés mais ce soir c'est vous l'exemple de notre monde. Et maintenant je ne peux que vous souhaiter bon appétit.

Et le repas repris là où il en était.

A suivre...


	9. ceci n'est pas un chapitre

**Attention à tous les lecteurs. Commentateurs et auteurs!**

Les administrateurs vont à partir du 4 Juin supprimer/enlever des Fics qui contiennent des lemons ou sont d'une extrême violence. Maintenant, je ne sais pas pour vous mais je pense que c'est stupide.

Il y a beaucoup de fics merveilleuses qui ont seulement un ou deux lemons en eux et encore l'intrigue elle-même est génial! Vous ne pouvez pas simplement prendre vers le bas une fic de 100.000 mots + juste parce qu'il a un lemon dans un chapitre qui se trouve à seulement 1000 mots.

Maintenant, je vous invite tous à lire la pétition ci-dessous, le signer, et transférer cette fics à vos propres. Espérons que si nous faisons tout ce que suffisamment de bruit reviendra à la normale.

Merci.

« Salutations aux braves gens qui modèrent notre site.

Moi-même, avec beaucoup, ont été écrit et affiché sur votre site bien depuis des années maintenant, quelques unes des meilleurs exemples et de bons écrivains à venir là-bas sont tout à coup trouvés quelques unes des histoires que nous avons appris à aimer risquaient d'être retiré sans la chance de corriger nos erreurs, même.

Pour certains, cela signifie que la perte permanente d'une histoire.

Bien que je n'ai pas quelque chose que je crois viole les termes d'utilisation, il y a ceux qui ne sont jamais en mesure de récupérer une histoire dans sa forme originale, c'est quelque chose que je trouve être presque digne d'une action en justice, comme tout nous ne pouvons pas revendiquer la propriété d'un personnage, les histoires sont les nôtres et tout simplement les détruire quelque chose qui est inexcusable.

Il est très facile d'ajouter simplement une cote MA, des filtres supplémentaires ou même une simple exigence d'une adhésion gratuite pour lire les histoires présentées ici, et permettrait de réduire haineux commentaires anonymes et des postes en même temps, je dois donc à la question de pourquoi une telle chose, pendant tout ce temps, tout simplement n'a pas été ajouté.

Si vous êtes inquiet au sujet de falsification d'un enregistrement alors un avertissement approprié et puis il peut y avoir aucun conflit, vous avez pris sur vos pas et les parents ne surveillent pas leurs enfants, si cela est encore à votre préoccupation. S'il est plus d'un point de vue personnel ou le désir alors s'il vous plaît au moins informer les gens, qu'ils sachent et donner leur une chance de retirer une histoire que vous et les vôtres trouver offensant, la plupart des gens sur le site sont en réalité plutôt cordiales quand il s'agit de ces demandes.

Bien que je ne peux pas dire avec certitude si cette lettre sera même atteindre ceux qui peuvent être disposés à écouter, ou si c'est plus proche d'une purge à large spectre en vue de quelque chose de grand, s'il vous plaît comprendre que vous allez être perdre un grand nombre de votre écrivains, et donc votre revenu d'un manque de lecteurs s'il n'y a pas un certain niveau de mesures prises pour améliorer cette situation.

Pour ceux qui peuvent convenir à cela, s'il vous plaît n'hésitez pas à signer et l'envoyer à l'appui du serveur, peut-être que nous pouvons obtenir un certain mouvement à ce sujet. »

_Psudocode_Samurai_

_Rocketman1728_

_dracohalo117_

_VFSNAKE_

_Agato l'hôte Venom_

_Jay gel_

_SamCrow_

_Brandy sang_

_Dusk666_

_Hisea Ori_

_Le Graven foncé_

_BlackRevenant_

_Seigneur Orion Salazar Noire_

_Sakusha Saelbu_

_Horocrux_

_socras01_

_Kumo no Makoto_

_Biskoff_

_Korraganitar l'NightShadow_

_NightInk_

_Lazruth_

_ragnrock kyuubi_

_SpiritWriterXXX_

_Ace6151_

_FleeingReality_

_Harufu_

_Exilé vol_

_Slifer1988_

_Dee Laynter_

_Angeldoctor_

_Finale Noir Getsuga_

_ZamielRaizunto_

_Fenris187_

_le sang enragé_

_arashiXnoXkami_

_Masane Amaha du roi_

_Blueexorist_

_Nero Angelo Sparda_

_Uzunaru999_

_Time Hollow_

_fg7dragon_

_Aljan Moonfire_

_Elvira-baba_

_Sheltan_

A vous maintenant!;)


	10. defi hp

chers lecteurs et autres voici un d fi!

Imaginons qu'harry n'ai pas eu sa baguette avec lui au moment de l'attaque des d traqueurs dans l'ODP -par exemple qu'elle ai t mise sous cl par vernon-, qu'ils se fassent donc lui et dudley avaler l'ame, mais que l'horcruxes lui reste en harry... je vous demande ce que a donnerait?  
A vos plumes.

je laisse la longeur votre choix mais cela devra faire au moins 15000 mots, les slash sont autoris s mais pas les hp/lv. hp/dm. hp/lm. hp/ss (je vous venererais litt ralement si c'est avec une h riti re black, ou luna, ou bien une des filles de serpentard)  
et inutile de le pr ciser tous les ratings sont autoris s. 


	11. un nouveau défi

sujet: le 21 d cembre 2012.  
alors les astronomes ont pu calculer que ce jour la une conjonction extraordinaire arrivera en effet une com te va passer a 50 millions de km de la terre -entre la terre et le soleil- et au m me moment une ruption solaire touchera la com te entrainant des particules de cette derni re droit sur la terre. loin de provoquer une fin du monde cela provoquera une s rie de mutations aberrantes ou pas -surtout si on s'appelle dursley-.  
sinon pour le cadre tout univers fantastique bienvenue si cela ne concerne pas twillight,  
le post devra faire minimum 15000 mots sans limite de taille, possible de le faire sous forme de plusieurs OS si vous avez plein d'id es. sur ce place a vos plumes! 


End file.
